Россия
by maestro jedi
Summary: todos decian que Россия era un ser sin alma, pero en realidad quien podria tener alma si el tenia que venderla cada año


El ruso movió delicadamente su copa de vodka en su mano derecha, mirando pensativamente la chimenea

El frió era aterrador, hacia casi treinta grados bajo cero y todavía habían pronosticado un descenso a un mas brusco en las próximas veinte cuatro horas, lo que convertiría ese invierno en uno de los mas fríos que el recordara

-¿ Nesesita еще сэр? – (¿necesita otra cosa señor) pregunto uno de sus múltiples mayordomos

- He – (no) – gruño el ruso haciendo un ademán con la mano, dando por terminado la platica con ese individuo

Cuando finalmente escucho la gigantesca puerta de roble cerrarse detrás de el, levemente cerro sus hermosos ojos violeta y trato de ver lo que veía su mas viejo adversario

Poderoso inclemente, a un que en peligro de morir si el calentamiento seguía subiendo, parecía que cada año, trataba de arrasar con mas fuerza, como si con eso demostrara que su poderío no había disminuido con los años

Cientos de vidas, simplemente suspiraban un ultimo aliento ante el, para quedar ahí, completamente heladas, ante su mirada de intriga

El General invierno, el mas poderoso adversario, nadie podría contra el, cientos lo habían intentando, y el había podido con todos, desde los primeros hombres, el había podido doblegar a todos, desde germánicos hasta eslavos, desde turcamonas hunos y mongoles, hasta las ordenes de caballería teutónica, desde los gigantescos ejércitos de napoleón y hitler, hasta mas recientemente las guerrillas chechenias y demás movimientos independentistas

Alguien una vez había dicho que el era juez jurado y verdugo, los tres en un solo ser, y desde ese momento enfatizo mas esa forma de ser, de cubrir todo con su manto blanco, de atacar a todos por igual, ricos o pobres, adultos o niños, planta o animal

Sonrió con sadismo al instante de que su gigantesca horda blanca choco de lleno contra las casas de los europeos del norte, haciendo temblar campanarios y edificios, los europeos del sur estaban lejos de su mano, pero su pariente el comandante verano hacia de las suyas, a un que sinceramente el consideraba bastante misericordioso a ese primo suyo

Sonrió, al ver a una pequeña banda de caminantes en medio de la Laponea finlandesa, un pequeño juguete que el aprovecharía

Un simple soplo de su parte, y lo que antes había osado pisar su territorio, se encontraba sepultado bajo cinco metros de nieve a merced de los osos y lobos

Cerró sus ojos para ver su presa mas preciada, resguardada dentro del poderoso Kremlin, con sus murallas dobles sus techos centenarios y su multitud de chimeneas, con su calefacción moderna, como si con eso el no pudiera acercarse a su victima

- Así que el pequeño gazapo quiere jugar – susurro el temible adversario mientras simplemente se alegaba desde Londres donde ya empezaba a congelar el Tamesis, ese era un reto, un reto a su dignidad un reto a su dominio, un reto ante su honor

La temperatura bajo en menos de lo que alguien pudiera esperar, cuarenta y cinco grados bajo cero y algunos termómetros ya se habían roto, el ruso simplemente tomo otra copa de vodka, mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro

Las paredes del recinto crujieron, los techos rechinaron, incluso la calefacción era insuficiente, para ese frió infernal, mientras que un par de gigantes ráfagas parecían golpear desde el lado norte y sur del edificio

Dos guardias a dura penas resistieron el frió, dejar el puesto era pena de muerte, así que mejor morir en el puesto que morir después deshonrosamente

El ruso termino de tomar su ultima copa y lentamente camino hacia su ventana principal, tenia que hacer esto cada año, cada año era igual, igual que la primera vez, igual que la primera vez que hizo ese pacto, igual que la primera vez, que le vendió su alma al diablo blanco de ojos azules

El temible general vio con agrado, abrirse levemente la gigantesca ventana, así que al fin se había rendido, difícil de creer en alguien como el, decidió ser algo clemente esta vez, dejando de soplar inclemente, y quizás incluso un poco de luz, entre alguna nube le daría el toque adecuado a la situación

- Hola – susurro el ruso mirando directamente a su mayor aliado y verdugo todo al mismo tiempo

- ¿Cuantas veces tendremos que pasar por lo mismo? – pregunto el viejo general con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro

- No se – gruño el ruso sonriendo de igual manera – que yo recuerde nunca prometí ser eternamente tuyo – dijo mientras se dava la vuelta levemente

- No ve des la espalda Ivan –reclamo el poderoso elemento, mientras se ponia nuevamente frente a el – si mal no recuerdo, un simple movimiento y todo lo que amas desaparecería de este mundo, tu casa tus cosas, tu pueblo tu historia, tu familia, tus asistentes, incluso Yao – susurro lentamente el general

El ruso simplemente se quedo estático, era tan obvio que incluso el, que a veces consideraban un mounstro, no estaba a la altura del mas grande estratega de todos los tiempos

- Se gentil – murmuro el ruso mientras simplemente se recargaba en su gigantesco escritorio, era obvio que otra vez tendría que hacer lo que hace tantos siglos tuvo que hacer, para obtener la ayuda de ese ser

Las horas pasaron como una ráfaga, mientras para el simplemente era un delicioso tormento, podía sentir al mundo temblar de frió, podía sentir el miedo y la emoción, podía sentir la desilusión y la embriagada felicidad, de la situación, hasta que simplemente se desmayo, era demasiado, como siempre lo había sido, el era a un mas poderoso, no importaba cuanto luchara por igualar su poder nunca estaría a la par de su aliado

- Volveré el próximo año pequeño gazapo – repuso el general saliendo libremente por la gigantesca ventana

Mientras un semi inconsciente ruso, trataba de acomodarse su gabardina, un año mas, un año mas de espera un año mas para ocultar su dolor, un año mas en que su aliado, volvió a entrar en el sin misericordia y doblegarlo como si una pequeña rama de pino se tratara, un año mas

En la vida de Ivan Braginski conocido mundial mente como Россия o en letra latinica Rusia


End file.
